


Healing Delusion

by KonataDMC



Category: Akiba's Beat
Genre: Angst, Asahi protecc your boi, I love Yamato dont hurt me, Like this is the first work in this fandom, M/M, Past Abuse, Secret Relationship, Suicidal Thoughts, This fandom needs more love, Yamato dont cry, Yamato has another delusion, first work in the fandom, give Akibas beat some love!, i wrote this instead if sleeping, mentions of cutting, mentions of depression, mentions of past bullying, sleep is for the weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 03:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonataDMC/pseuds/KonataDMC
Summary: Yamato just wants someone to tell him it's going to be okay. He wants that someone to be Asahi. Even if he has to use a delusion to do it.





	1. New Delusion

"Got it. Thanks Akemi." Asahi thanked before hanging up. 

"What did she say?" Mippity asked, her sweet tone filling their ears. Asahi looked tired, clearly evident by his yawn. "There's a new delusion. It's out of Akihabara but it's close enough to walk to." He explained.

"What street?" Asahi told them the street and Yamato purked up. "What's wrong Yamato?"

He sighed in disbelief, "That's my street." He told them.

"The street where you live? Why is there a delusion all the way out in that retched place?" Kotomi sneered. Asahi raised his voice. "Now, now, Kotomi, let's just see the delusionscape and see who it belongs to."

"Hmph," she huffed, following everyone to the new delusion.

"Well, this is it," Asahi pointed to the building. Yamato's eyes slightly widened but no one took notice. "Hmm.. a doctor? Or just medical in general? Has Akiba ever been medical themed?" Mippity turned to Asahi, who was focused on Yamato.

Becuase Asahi had just noticed his boyfriend's unusual behaviour. "Yamato? You okay?" Yamato snapped out of his daze. "Y-Yeah... I just... this is... my house."

"You mean to say that this vile place is your living space? No wonder I found it so disgusting upon arrival." Kotomi gagged.

"Hey, it may be disgusting but it's home okay." Yamato defended. "Just... does anyone see a door? I want to get this over with." Yamato started to look around for the deluser and tried to open up the delusionscape.

"It's no good." Reiji sighed. "Let's call it a day. We made great progress." Asahi smiled. "I'll be at Akemi's for a while so if you need anything while I'm in the area, let me know okay?" Everyone nodded and went their separate ways.

"Yamato, are you okay? You seemed shaken when we came over." Yamato hesitated before nodding. "I-I'm fine, Tachibana."

"But... ?"

"I think this is my delusion."

Asahi had to make a double take to process the information. "But... I thought the puberty delusionscape...?" He asked, more to himself than his partner.

"That otaku side isn't my only side Tachibana. Ever heard the phrase  _people don't change they just get better at hiding it_?" Asahi slowly nodded. "Well, I live by that."

"Yamato..."  _I'm sorry I never noticed_ is what Asahi wanted to say. But it seemed inappropriate at this point.

"I've hidden so much..." Yamato sighed, Asahi took his shoulders in a firm grip, as if to say  _I'm not going anywhere_. "But I want to tell you... and only you... I trust you... Asahi." The taller male felt the blond shake slightly.

Asahi nodded and Yamato took a deep breath. "So... im not sure if you... noticed... but my scars."

"The ones from your cat?"

"I don't have a cat, Asahi." Asahi widened his eyes, they softened once he realised what they were. 

"Y-Yamato..." Yamato shook his head. "I refuse to talk about it that much anymore... but people at school... they... weren't the kindest." Asahi growled.

"H-Hey, don't get angry... look, they're old," Yamato held out his arms for Asahi to see, he wasn't wrong, what Asahi saw were thin marbled lines that hadn't been re-opened in years. Asahi slowly brought his hand out, silently asking to touch them.

"Go for it." Yamato gave Asahi that last push he needed and took his thumb and ran it over the marbled skin.


	2. Chapter 2

Asahi was gentle when Yamato slightly flinched from the uncommon contact. Yamato had never really allowed anyone to touch his scars before, so the feeling of Asahi's fingers across his marbled skin felt abnormal. "Sorry..." Asahi whispered.

"It's fine... its more me... than anything," Yamato responded, matching his quiet tone. Yamato shook slightly, unsure of Asahi's reaction after he had finished.

Once Asahi was satisfied, he stopped rubbing his skin, however, he didn't let go of Yamato's arm. "But... you're happy now... right?" Asahi questioned. 

"Yeah... I am. More than happy, right now anyway, back when those people at school were... weren't the kindest, I always used to think that everything would be better if I--" Yamato was cut off by the feeling of Asahi's arms reaching around his body. 

"Please... don't finish that sentence." Asahi whispered-- although it was more of a plea than a whisper. Yamato slowly nodded. "My parents weren't helpful either."

"You... never talk of them." Asahi said, thinking back to their conversations in Asahi's room about their lives and their families. He remembers Yamato avoiding his question about his parents.

"Becuase... they... hurt me. A lot. There was... lots of blood... I... don't remember that much." Asahi's eyes widened again, but more in anger than in shock.

"Y-Yamato, you're saying...?" Yamato nodded.

"Damn this isn't like me!" Yamato cursed to himself. "Why am I like this, Tachibana?" Asahi flinched at the sudden use of his last name.

"I don't know. But if you weren't like this... we wouldn't have met." Asahi gently smiled, cupping Yamato's cheeks in his palms. The younger boy melted to Asahi's touch.

Yamato hummed. "What would I do without you Tachibana?"

"I'm not sure, but am I glad it turned out this way. Let me help you." Asahi paused. "Everything will be okay." 

Yamato smiled, "That's all I wanted to hear."

"Hey, the delusionscape, it's nullified?" Asahi shot up when he noticed something off abut the medical delusion. "I guess I just needed calming down." 

"Not that you needed a delusion for that." Asahi smiled, placing a kiss to Yamato's forehead.


End file.
